


How Life has Change

by TashiRogers



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Blood Magic, Breakup, Canon-Typical Violence, Dalish Elves, Dalish Origin, Demons, Dragon Age Lore, Dragon Age Spoilers, Elves, Feels, Flashbacks, Hurt, Inquisitor's an angry elf, Issues, Keeps it hidden tho, M/M, Minrathous, Not completely canon, Possession, Post-Canon, Post-Dragon Age: Inquisition, Post-Tresspasser, Slavery, Spirits, Tevinter Imperium, he's crazy, till he doesn't
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-07 07:17:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13429656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TashiRogers/pseuds/TashiRogers
Summary: Aravas Lavellan kept his true feelings on life hidden from everyone, and when he finally burst he loses almost everything but luckily he finds a way to be calm and learn forgiveness. The hardest part is always the apology but he has to give on to everyone even Dorian. Finding himself in Minrathous to find his ex-lover led to an explosion, a mad man trying to kill all the elves and running into other heroes to help save the world from another mess.Updates whenever I have time.





	1. Chapter 1

Aravas Lavellan didn’t strive to be a well liked person, but being Inquisitor meant he needed to appeal to the masses, put on a show. As Josephine would put it, “Put on an act, it helps if people believe you are doing the acts of kindness out of your soul.” It was a lot harder in practice, basically changing his entire being to please people.

But it worked, the Inquisition was backed by many and they defeated Corypheus and were able to learn of Solas’s plan, but Aravas couldn’t help but feel slightly guilty of the lying. He felt everything he said and acted liked was completely fake. It boiled inside him, made him extremely angry. So much so he was worried that he could become possessed. But the Inquisitor never told anyone about these secrets. Not even his lover Dorian.

Because of that, they drifted apart.

Once Dorian decided he was going back to Tevinter and refused to let Aravas come everything crashed down. Years of lying and faking all came out and a fight erupted between the two, hateful words and curses flew around before Aravas muttered out the hateful words of “Get out to venatori bastard.” and Dorian left and the two didn’t speak for 2 years.

Until Aravas choose to find his ex-lover and make amends.

During the two years apart Aravas choice to get away from everything, Thedas, the Inquisition all of it. During his travels he came across a bard group consisting of a Qunari mage and her dwarf wife, a triplet of elven brothers, 2 dogs and a human child.

He learned a lot from them, patience, acceptance, kindness and ways to control the anger that boiled in him. Aravas began to feel a feeling he hadn’t felt since he was a child, relief. He no longer felt the weight of his title or the prosecution of his ears. He wasn’t the Inquisitor or an elf with these people, he was just Aravas.

The feeling he had when he was with his friends at Skyhold.

The feeling he had with Dorian.

But now there was no title, but also not his old friends. He loved the new family he was now apart of but with learning the new feelings and ways came questions.

What about everyone he left behind?

How could he not think about everyone who need him?

Why did he allow his selfishness to control his acts.

How could he just leave them?

Almost a year and a half after leaving Skyhold, Aravas made a choice. He had to go back, no matter how much he might’ve wanted to run away he learned, running doesn’t get you anywhere but back to the start. 

As parting gifts he was given a prosthetic limb with dwarven care and love, a old and powerful Qunari mage staff, a stuffed malabari, a small stringed instrument and a old but sturdy horse. 

Around 6 months passed, Aravas had meant up with almost everyone of his old friends besides Varric, who was in Kirkwall but still returned a letter with joy and a lot of gold (“Make sure you don’t starve.” He claimed) Liliana, who had become Divine but had a whole chantry worth of supply sent to Aravas’s camp and Dorian.

Who was in Minrathous, living day to day unaware that his ex-lover was alive and greeting everyone of their old party…

And planning on leaving him out.

The Inquisitor couldn’t deny how much hate he felt towards Dorian for choosing Tevinter over him but he also couldn’t deny how much he loved Dorian for choosing Tevinter over him. Aravas knew he was doing what was right for the people and his country but it hurt how quickly it seemed for Dorian to pick one of them and that it wasn’t him.

Selfishness at its worst.

But Aravas knew that not seeking out Dorian was just more selfishness at work. 

Against his greater will the elf choose to go find his ex-lover despite the great danger it posied.

Being Inquisitor already targeted Aravas in Tevinter but also being an elf, publicly acknowledging that Corypheus was a magister, dating a male magister and much more made him a hated person in the community. Also having a outburst with the now magister and ex-lover probably didn’t help his cause.

He knew Dorian would probably never say anything about their fight to publicly shame him but the anger in him boiled wanted to think such things just to have a reason to be anger. 

The journey to Tevinter was long and aggravating, almost two years of no fighting left Aravas rusty and the lack of his arm didn’t help. Even though he had a working prosthetic it ran from the magic that could flow through what was left of his arm but it could not go through the arm itself so he had to depend on his right arm. Which was not easy but in the end it was a success.

Around 6,000 paces outside of Minrathous is where Aravas choice to set camp and a good place to sneak into a cart and get into the city undetected. But he knew he would have to be much more disguised to pass in the city.

During his travels he had come across a merchant selling a cream that could hide Vallaslin for a day and he learned a trick that could make his ears seem human. Along with those he came across a spell to change eye intense ice white eyes into a less intense dark water blue and over the years he had stop cutting his already long hair that before had stopped to his shoulder, now draped along his right shoulder in a braide.

Aravas prayed to the gods that these changes would be enough of a disguise to get in, talk to Dorian and get out before anyone could ever know he was ever there. He feared that his dark red hair and now somehow famous voice would give his identity away but he chalked it up to anxiety and over thinking. 

After a short 3 days of camping out and spying out a good cart to sneak into Aravas readied himself to enter Minrathous and face his finally point of healing.  
\---  
Aravas felt his breathing shorten and become more harsh as the cart approached the city, outside he could hear the bustling of a marketplace and the loud crowds living their everyday lives. He never felt more out of his element, his fear and realization of what he was actually doing began to fill his mind and panic overcame him.

It wasn’t til the cart stopped that Aravas returned to reality.

Acting swiftly, he quickly applied a fast acting invisibility spell and slipped out of the cart before anyone could catch him. Spotting an alleyway he darted towards it but right before he could hide into the safety of the shadows something hit him and harsh force, knocking him and whatever he hit, down to the ground. 

“My Lord?!? Are you alright?”

Aravas let of a silent groan of pain and quickly checked if he was still invisible, luckily enough he still was.

“Yes, yes. Must’ve run into a kid I suppose.”

That voice made everything in Aravas stop, his breathing, his thoughts, his heart. For that voice was the very voice of the man he came for.

A quick look up to who he hit confirmed it.

Dorian Pavus.

He seemed older and had longer hair both facial and head wise but he was the Dorian Aravas remembered except one thing was different.

This Dorian was smiling, the one he remembers wasn’t.

Before Aravas could get completely lost in emotions he felt a gentle nudge at his leg. Looking towards whatever nudge him, Dorian let out a gentle laugh.

“What's the matter Da?”

Aravas was shocked by both the small Malabari nudging his leg and the elven word that came from Dorian.

Then something hit the Inquisitor.

Animals could tell through his invisibility spell.

Acting quickly, Aravas swiftly wrapped his worn mage coat around him and jumped up from the ground. Expecting the dog to pounce or attack him and readied a slight ward but nothing came. Instead the small dog moved into a play position, eyeing the elf with glee and happiness.

“Da, you're so strange sometimes. I hope you realize that.”

Aravas looked to Dorian who simply picked up and dog and began to walk again, the people who were with him followed. The dog still eyed the elf but did drop his stare when a plate of ram meat walked past them.

The Inquisitor breathed.

That was the man he had loved for almost 4 years.

And he had no one idea that Aravas was right there, face to face, still in total agonizing love with him.

Snapping to reality the elf shuffled to his planned alleyway and hide deep enough to be to the shadows. He pushed himself to the wall and slide down it to the ground. Curled into a small ball and allowed one tear to run down his cheek.

Strangely it wasn't the face of his lover that made him cry nor the feelings still lingering. It was the name of the dog that made the tear fall, a happy tear.

Da

The elven word for small.  
\--  
“Oh please Amatus, it can't be that bad.”

Aravas chuckled and gently threw a pillow at his lover, who dramatically fell off the Inquisitor’s bed. He let out a huff and put on his pouty face.

“Wow Dorian, nicely done. Opera worthy.”

That earned the elf a slap in the face from the very pillow he threw and being pushed of the bed as well. The entire time he just laughed and shook his head.

“What does it mean!?!”

Aravas felt his arm be grabbed and pulled up forcefully but playfully to the bed where he was meant face to face with the other mage.

“Why does it matter?”

Dorian gave him a ‘really?’ look and began combing his hands through the elf’s blood red hair.

“Fine, fine.”

The Inquisitor leaned into his lover’s hands and closed his eyes, already feeling his face glowing red.

“Da means small.”

Dorian gave a quiet hum of approval and also a motion as if saying “continue.”

“Da’len means….”

Aravas hesitated for a moment, feeling some of his hidden anger and anxiety boil up but when he opened his eyes and meet Dorian’s deep green eyes, everything melted away and a smile formed of his face.

“Well…. small child.”

The mage thought for a moment before letting out a childish giggle and pulling himself up to the bed, falling in between his blushing lover’s arms.

“That's adorable Amatus.”

Aravas rolled his eyes playfully and buried his head into between Dorian's shoulder and neck. He took a deep breath of sweat and a strange sweet smell that always seemed to radiate off him. The elf let out a deep sigh.

“Why do they call you that?”

Both turned their heads so they could look at each other, a smirk on Dorian’s face and the bright blush on the elf’s face.

“They call everyone who is young it, just a thing they do.”

The man nodded and moved his head to stare upward before slowly sitting up and stretching, obviously showing off his strong back muscles. Aravas couldn't help but climb up the bed and gently use his fingers to explore his lovers back.

“Enjoying yourself Amatus?”

The elf gave a lustful smirk and rested his chin on Dorian’s shoulder, slowing drifting his fingers downward.

“The important question is are you?”

A low chuckle came from the mage and he quickly spun around, pushed Aravas to the bed and straddled him.

“Do not believe you have the upper hand here love, for I am still in charge.”

The Inquisitor giggled and nodded, accepting his minor defeat and lifted his head. 

“Of course, but I want to give one more order,”

He tilted his head, wrapped his arms around Dorian's neck and pulled him down. 

“Kiss me.”  
\---  
Aravas snapped out of the past and stood, whipping off his tears and taking deep breaths. He was still here to do a job, even though that job was talking to Dorian, he wanted to do it right.

Quickly removing the invisibility spell, he slipped to the edge of the alleyway and slipped into the crowd. The elf felt incredibly terrified, which seemed childish considering his past achievements.

He was the Inquisitor for Maker’s sake! He had slayed dragons and demons, killed the fake God, saved the Empresses of Orlais, seen into the future, closed rifts between reality and the Fade, went into the Fade and survived! But going to confront his ex-lover with an apology.

The most terrifying thing he will ever face.

Aravas, still hidden under his cloak, began searching for anyway to point him to Pavus manor. He contemplated asking one of the folk around him but realized that he did seem like an assassin ready to strike, so decided against it plus asking for directions to a specific magister? Slightly creepy.

The elf then spotted a group of elven servants standing and talking near a bridge, he let out a relieved sigh.

He swiftly made his way to the group, spitting out apologies as he accidentally bumped into others. By the time he made it to the group, most had disbanded besides two woman and a teenage boy.

Aravas was carefully to keep his face hidden but was able to see they faces of the others.

All shared the common feature of tiredness, bags under their eyes, the color from their faces almost completely drained and a general look of weakness in their bodies. There was also a noticeable lack of Vallaslin on them but all city elfs were lucky enough not to have them.

All three froze as he approached 

Aravas gave a slight bow, formality goes for everyone Dalish or no, one of the lessons he learned with the bards.

“I'm looking for Magister’s Pavus household, I'm an old… friend.”

The elves gave each strange looks before looking up and down the Inquisitor and Aravas immediately panicked.

He could figure out what the issue was till a young man quickly walked up to the four and gave dirty looks to the elves.

“Don’t you three have work to do?”

All three rapidly nodded and scattered off, the man breathed heavily and turned to the other man.

“Damn knife ears.”

Then it hit Aravas in an embarrassingly way when the man threw him a smile. He was disguised as a human and the encounter plus flashback with Dorian he had completely forgotten about his disguise but it also put some comfort into the fact it was working but some shame into seeing his fellow elves get attacked.

“Anything I can help you with sir? You seem lost.”

Aravas nervously laughed and gently nodded.

“Magister Pavus is an old friend and I just wished to know where his household is.”

The young man let out a scoff, fear and confusing thundered through the Inquisitor. He immediately let his real hand fidget with his other but the cloak almost fell and revealing the prosthetic. In response he jumped his hand to grab it, slightly startling the other in which Aravas said he almost dropped a coin bag. 

“Magister Pavus lives in one of the smaller mansions, right across from the forest entrance, just a couple paces through town. Knife ears usually rest around there.”

The hidden elves ears burned with hate and he even gave a thought to burn the ass of the man but simply sighed gently letting his anger out in breathing. 

Aravas cleared his throat.

“You seemed to have some distaste towards the Magister. Why so?”

Yet again the man scoffed and crossed his arms.

“He has always been strange, never married and not quite up to his father standards,”

The Inquisitor perked his eyebrows. He’d always known Dorian wanted to please his father but thought that was personal business, not something a commoner on the streets would know.

“Also the time he spent with the Inquisition changed him, along with the rumors.”

The man emphasized ‘rumors’ with the elongation of the r’s and a slight lean in.

“What rumors?”

In response the man gave Aravas a surprised eye widen and open mouth.

“How do you not know?!?”

The Inquisitor’s ears burned again and he quickly made up a story about living isolated for the last 4 years.

“Apparently he and the Inquisitor were together, imagine! A Dalish with a Magister!”

Aravas wanted to puke, the man spoke with such disgust for his people and his lover.

Ex-lover.

“I thought the Inquisitor was a man,”

The elf could hear the grittiness of his voice as he spoke of himself but needed to play into the facade for more information.

The man huffed and his cheeks glowed in embarrassment, which confused Aravas but he didn’t press the matter and simple leaned his head into signal for him to continue. 

“Yes but that’s not as much as a problem.” 

The elf furrowed his eyebrows, that isn’t what Dorian had told him about relationships between men. It was frowned upon if it was anything beyond pleasure and why this man was embarrassed about his and Dorian’s rela-. Ex-relationship, seemed extremely strange. Things must have changed drastically while he was out of the loop.

Aravas cleared his throat and straightened up, glancing around before facing the man again. 

“Anyway I’m not very interested in rumors, if you could point me in the direction of his house I’d be very grateful.” 

The man cocked his eyebrow but turned his body to go down the road and pointed towards an entrance that lead into the nearby forest. 

“You’ll find it right it front of that entrance, the smallest house but uh…” He gave Aravas one last look before straightened his coat. “I don’t think he is in right now.” But the hidden elf was already on his way, waving to the man and hurrying off.

\---

As he approached the forest entrance he noticed the collection of elves gathered around it, all seemingly much more happy than the ones he spotted before. They were talking and some were even laughing! As he walked to them however all the sound seemed to drop and they all immediately stared at him. Aravas felt just like when he first went to Val Royeaux as the Inquisitor, every eye watching his move, afraid to even step incorrectly and be attacked.

He timidly smiled and nervously fidgeting with his metal hand and looked to the houses that lined the entrance, able to spot Dorian’s instantly. While every house on the sides were lavishly enormous and lined with gold and silver, Dorian’s, while big, seemed simpler, more homely and made with much more care than the ones around it. It was also smaller than the ones around it, this seemed much different than the Dorian he remembered from Skyhold.

Aravas made his way to the door but was blocked by a rather large elf, markings lining his body. From the stories told by Dorian and rumors he picked up while Inquisitor, he knew these to be Lyrium markings. The elf looked him up and down before folding his arms meant to intimidate.

“Who are you?”

The hidden elf coughed his surprise and slipped out a jumble of words that ended up being “A friend from years ago.” But sounded frightened and obviously fake. Naturally the elf saw through the lie and buffed up, pushing the Inquisitor, nearly causing him to lose his grip on his arm. 

“Please I don’t want any trouble. I just need to speak with Master Pavus.”

The bigger elf let out a hardy laugh before getting his face in the Inquisitor’s, Aravas felt his stomach freeze in fear and he avoided eye contact.

“And why is that?”

Before the Inquisitor could respond, another voice came from towards the woods.

“I do not believe that is any of your business Luian,” Everyone turned to the forest, and there stood a human, hair white as snow, young face and eyes the color green of fade rifts. The elf stepped away, fear in his eyes and he looked away. 

“Master Enton, I uh… He was…” The man interrupted him as he walked towards the two. “You were needlessly interrogating him, now I think you and everyone else should leave.” The elf grumbled but followed the orders along with everyone else and once everyone cleared out. The man approached Aravas who hid behind his cloak but still kept out an watchful eye.

“I’m sorry for their actions they have grown fond of Master Pavus and coincidentally also very protective.”

Aravas nodded in understanding, the man chuckled and gave a slight bow towards the hidden elf. “Where are my manners?” He straightened back up and held out his hand. “I am Theodore Enton, one of the Magisters helping Master Pavus get Tevinter out of its own ass.” The Inquisitor was careful to hid his mechanical arm but still shook the other man’s hand. 

“I’m just an old friend of Dorian, uh… I mean Magister Pavus.” Yet again Theodore just chuckled and waved his hand. “Being a friend you needn’t use his “official” name, simple for those who need to learn respectful like the elves.” Aravas cracked his knuckles but kept his mouth shut. Naturally every person he has talked to hates elves. 

Enton cleared his throat and straightened his coat. “But I’m afraid the man isn’t in, went out to the market and he usually well spend hours on hours there so you might not see him for a while, perhaps I could invite you into my home. Just till he return home, friend.” 

The way the man had said friend, venomously and strictly, made Aravas step away wearily. Something was off about him. The hidden elf nodded before speaking. “That’s alright, I can come back another day.” Theodore chuckled and stepped much closer. “I don’t think you well have enough magic for another trip, Inquisitor.” Aravas froze and let out a stutter. “How do you-?

An evil grin came over the man’s face before he pulled in the elf and pressed a hidden knife to his waist. “I recommended you take up my request, friend.” Aravas pulled away and straightened his cloak to hide his arm. Enton raised his eyebrow, smirk still plastered across his face. The elf glared him down before clearing his throat.

“Led the way.”  
-  
Aravas knew when he was out played, he walked next to Theodore, the man’s knife while hidden publically was out enough as a reminder not to try and run. It wasn’t like he could ask someone on the street for help, especially not while he could easily be exposed by Enton with words. He simple had a calm expression while he attempted to map out a way to escape.

As the ideas began to go through his mind, the came across an manson. It was decorated and as big as most surrounding it but while the others windows were open and the curtains moved to the sides, this one ever single window was covered. Theodore motioned towards it.

“After you.”

The Inquisitor wanted to shake and allow the man first but follow through the action and carefully opened the front door and stepped in, earning a aggressive shove from Theodore once he was out of the street eyes. 

He fell to the ground, his face catching the fall. Aravas let out a groan but when he tired to stand, a boot was placed right in the middle of his shoulder blades and was pushed back down.

“I don’t think that’s a wise choice Lavellan.” The elf could just feel the distaste through his voice. He couldn’t move his head but from what he could see from the darken house seemed abandoned. All the furniture was covered in cloth and that covered in spider webs. He moved his eyes to the man above him and let out a growl. “What could you possibly want?”

Theodore let out a evil chuckle before bending down to the face of the Inquisitor. “Oh what I want you can no longer give me.” He pushed off Aravas causing him to smash into the floor again. He rounded the lying man and bent to his face again. “But you can still be a bridge to what I desire.” The elf attempted to jump up and run but his arms were folded into a lock by a man from behind. Aravas was able to clearly see the man’s uniform and let out a gasp.

“A grey warden?”

Theodore laughed loudly and motioned to the man, who pulled the Inquisitor up to rest on his knees and clearly see Enton. “Yes, a wardan. Shocking isn’t, not like they were betrayed by Thedas before or anything.” Aravas shot a look to the Wardan then back to the other. “But I helped the Wardens! I allowed them into the Inquisition!” Enton chuckled at this and leaned against a nearby wall. “All of them Inquisitor? And what of the loyalists to Corypheus. You threw them out.”

“They couldn’t be reasoned with I tried, Stroud tried, even the Hero of Ferelden tried!” Theodore shook his head and threw his hands in the air. “Obviously not hard enough, as these men and women I help were possessed and now they are free because of me!” The Inquisitor saw as more wardens came from the shadows, all sadistic looks on their faces. He looked back to Enton. “Who are you even?”

A dry chuckle came from Theodore as he pushed off the wall and approached the elf. “I am the savior of this world, the one who will stop this Fen’Harel and stop the rise of the elves.” Aravas gasped, how did this random man, who he had never heard of, knew about Solas? The Inquisition was careful about keeping that quiet and made sure to protect the elves seeking out Fen’Harel, able to shift their focus off him. Something was very wrong.

“How do you know about that?” Enton crossed his arms, smug, shit eating grin plastered on him. “Your little organization wasn’t as protected as you had like to think.” The Inquisitor felt his ears burn and began to realize how small he was, no longer the might Inquisitor but an elf hiding himself. Somehow Theodore seemed to pick up on Aravas’ thoughts and dropped his arms down.

“Perhaps we should show the real man in charge and not this fake hiding.” He placed his hands on Aravas’ temples. A sharp pain, much like the pain from his old fade mark, shot through his body and he let out a shriek of pain before falling limp into the man who imprisoned his arms. He could feel pain of his ears returning to normal size, a sting in his eyes as they reverted to their normal colors and worst of all, a searing pain as his Vallasin were replaced, burning down his body, his face, into a pattern most familiar to the elf. 

 

Theodore pulled his hands away and laughed deeply, Aravas just breathing heavily. The pain was gone as quick as it had come but it was still shocking to the elf’s body. His head laxed to the side and his eyes fluttered opened, red hair covering his view. A disgusted grunt came from Enton. “Your hair's a mess, perhaps I should fix that.” Aravas heard the sound of a dagger being unsheathed and his stomach froze.

Although to most it seemed foolish to care about the length of one’s hair it reminded Aravas of his life before. How the wind would blow in his hair while helping the Inquisition on mission like it would when the clan would rest by a ocean or how it showed that, while not savage, was a child of the wilds and a Dalish no matter what his title was.

Enton gripped the hair in Aravas’ face and yanked it up, the elf groaned and attempted to pull back but was held still by the grey warden. The man flashed the Inquisitor and evil smirk before swiftly moving his knife to cut off the red hair. Aravas watched in horror as his hair fell to the ground, scattering as the small length that remained was dropped around him. All the people around him laughed while he was restrained and as tears formed in his eyes. 

Theodore grabbed his chin and wrechted the elf to stare at him, an evil glint in his eyes. “I’m afraid you still look quite savage, we still have some more cutting to do.” Every part of his mind wanted to beg, beg for his release, beg for his freedom, beg to be left alone but a small part, the old him did not wish to show what Enton wanted and for the first time in years…

Aravas listened to that part.

He just glared at the man and lowered his head, as if to present his hair to him. A welcome to doing what he wished. This caused the laughter to die and mainly the shifting of everyone to each other, confused looks plastered on each face. But Theodore did not hesitate and began cutting off more of the elf’s red hair, shaving off the bottom until he only had shaved sides and back and on the top enough hair that could be pushed out of his face.

The Inquisitor let out a long sigh when the man finally pulled away and studied the hair on the ground, feeling a part of him fade away.

“I must hand it to you Inquisitor,” Enton walked towards the wardens standing the the shadows. “You are much more compliant than I would have ever thought. Maybe, you could get yourself out of this mess you have created.” Many protesting sounds came from the men and women around Theodore but were silenced when he rose his hand. Aravas lifted his head and glared to the man. “And what might that be?” The other replaced his dagger into it’s holding then crossed his arms. “We desire a certain book held in Magister Parvus’ library, one that could help our goal. If you get that, you shall be set free.” The Inquisitor let out a sad chuckle. “And why would I do that? I won’t betray my people for my life.” Theodore laughed right back. “This isn’t just for your life friend.” He walked to a window near the entrance and peaked out the closed curtains.

“It’s for the lives of every elf in this city, if you do not comply,” He closed the curtain fully and walked over to Aravas. “They shall perish along with you.” The elf began chewing his lip before fruying his eyebrows. “How could you possibly do that?” Theodore crotched down to the Inquisitor, his breath smelling of wine and a copper like scent. “I have magic you won’t even believe, powers that you could never comprehend.” He pushed up from the floor. Aravas looked to the ground then back to him. “Some fancy blood magic I suppose?” Enton let out an enraged shrink causing everyone to flinch around them, he sounded like a child being refused a toy. “Always have to do with blood magic, doesn’t it?” The Inquisitor could see the burning anger in his eyes, he knew better than to push the subject.

“How am I supposed to get through the city? You’ve taken my disguise and I look much more like the Inquisitor everyone knows, I don’t think I will go unnoticed.” Theodore grinned evilly, and Aravas felt his confidence drop. Theodore glanced towards the window then back at the elf. “Well you better hope that cloak of yours can cover you. I don’t care much about how you get there just that you get there.” The Inquisitor looked away and to the grey wardens around them, feeling their seering gazes. “How did you find me?” The Inquisitor looked back to Enton, the man stepped away from him and began circling. “Easily, you weren’t as well protected because even you Spymaster couldn’t keep you hidden. Suppose that has to do with her being divine and everything. That was your doing yes?” Aravas felt his cheeks burn and gave out a mutter. “Hardly.” Theodore let out a roaring laugh. “You put her in the spot! I won’t call that hardly.” The elf felt his ears burn before shaking his head and staring down Theodore.

“What is it you want me to get? And what does it have to do with Dorian?” Enton chuckled and motion for the warden holding Aravas who dropped the man to the ground causing him to let out a pained groan. Theodore knelt down to the Inquisitor and grabbed his hair to pull him up. They were face to face when Theodore spoke. “A book called “Fen’Harel Ma Ghilana, A Dalish Tale.” What we seek is in there.” Aravas quirked his eyebrow but said nothing.

He knew that tale from when he was a child, a warning not to be misguided or trust a wolf but how the child tale would help them was a mystery. If he wanted to stop Solas, blaming elves collectively was a mistake and using children tale as lore was just plain foolish. 

Theodore let go of Aravas’ hair and he dropped to the floor, catching himself but then felt harsh breathing in his ear. “You have till the next Sunrise to get the book, if not well…” Enton trialed off but Arvas knew what he meant. Quickly the elf pushed off the ground, straightened his coat and used his hood to cover him. He stepped to the door before looking back at the men and women with Theodore standing in the center. “Good luck, Inquisitor.” Aravas huffed before setting an invisibility spell and stepping out into the Minrathous, the feeling of lives looming over him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aravas meets his ex-lover face to face and it doesn't go as hoped. Some special friends have to come help them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some background info in case my writing gets too confusing  
> \- Varasa is my Grey Warden romanced to Zevran  
> \- Purple Hawke  
> \- Aravas doesn't have the normal Dalish background  
> \- Fuck the lore sometimes  
> \- Translations at the end for those wanting to know the elven being said

Aravas felt as if everyone could see through his cloak, he felt so unprotected and afraid. He felt like a small child again, scared of every movement from the smallest thing. He was never able to get over that fear and it worsened when his magical ability started to come about. Aravas could remember vividly being warned about possession and how vulnerable he was. It only worsened as he became more anger and cold but that wasn’t much his fault.

The elf was always strange to everyone even among his dalish sisters and brothers. He was always tormented by the others his age, teasing and taunting him for his strange aura. Even saying Fen'Harel was going to one day steal him away, strange how somewhat true they were. He never really paid attention to the taunts until one day when he was around 17 when it had gone to far.  
\---  
“Please, stop! I just want to read!”

Snickers came from the three boys who surrounded young Aravas, waving around his book and ripping some pages. They only laughed harder as the elf let out horrified gasps. “That’s the Keeper’s!” They only mocked him, taunting him in a childish voice. Daring for him to take it back. They eventually got bold and pushed him down, when Aravas did fall he slammed his head on a tree root which only got howls of laughter from the boys. The elf felt blood begin to flow out of his wound and onto his face. He attempted to stand but the world had become fuzzy and his balance was thrown off enough to cause him to fall again.

Once he hit the ground again and the howls of laughter only got louder, a voice spoke from behind the tree. “Do you want me to hurt them?” Aravas lifted his head and saw a strange apparition. It was a ghostly figure with a strange tint of red to it. It had a aura of anger but it had a warming smile. Aravas sat up and glanced back at the three boys, they hadn’t noticed the figure and were still laughing over the ruined book. He turned back to the figure. “How do you mean?” It smiled and hover closer to the elf, offering it’s ghostly hand. “Allow me to be apart of you. We can be powerful against them.” The apparition held out its hand, smiling kindly. Aravas hesitated but went to grab the hand.

He could feel energy pulsing from the figure but before he could grasp it’s hand he heard someone scream his name and he was pulled back viciously. A staff was slammed in front of him and he looked up to see Keeper Deshanna, fiery eyes towards the apparition. They spoke in a deep, gravelly voice, one Aravas had never heard before. “Be gone demon, leave our Da’len be.” The apparition hissed and spoke in no longer a soft voice but on with venomous intel. “Perhaps your Da’len should not leave himself vulnerable.” And with that the demon vanished, returning to the fade.

The Keeper let out a deep sigh before releasing Aravas from their magical hold and moving the staff from his way. They flashed their eyes down and the other felt shame burn in his gut as he looked away. He was pulled up by the arm and Aravas looked at them. They gave him a stern look before turning to the boys, who were now cowering by a tree.

“You three return to camp, I will deal with you there.” The boys nodded frantically before running towards camp. Aravas let out a small snicker but was silenced when the Keeper turned back to him. Aravas expected a berating, screaming and shouting, in fact, he was ready for it. But non came, the Keeper just sighed. “Da’len, I promised your mother and father I would care for you as if you were my own,” They walked towards the camp beckoning Aravas to follow. “Had I know you were going to be gifted with magic, I would have begged your parents to find one to care for you better, I’m not good at this.” They walked in silence until they reached the edge of the camp where the Keeper stop as did Aravas. They turned to him, a much more gentle look in their eyes. “I need you to be wary Da’len, I know it’s not easy by you mustn’t let yourself be open to a demon.” Aravas looked down in shame, a burning in his cheeks. The keeper grabbed his chin and made him look at them. “I believe in you Aravas, do not give up now.”  
—  
Aravas was quick to think of a plan. He noticed to the back of Dorian’s estate that the windows were open and bordered on the roof. Luckily every roof was connected and if the elf was carefully, he could climb up a nearby wall and enter the house. He snuck into an alley and cast his invisibility spell. Swiftly, he climb up the alley wall and pulled himself up into the roof of a house, 2 away from Dorian’s.

He was carefully with his steps, the elf was extremely clumsy and would fall consistently but if he were to fall and revel himself, that would threatened thousands of lives. How convenient.

As the passed the House next to Dorian’s a familiar voice came from one of the nearby windows. “Some man was look for him, said he was an old friend.” It was the young man from before, the one who directed Aravas to the home. He eased his way passed the window taking a quick glance in.

Two men were sitting around a small table, forks and knives clacking against their dishes as they ate. The Inquisitor went to keep going when the other man spoke up. “Dorian didn’t tell me of anyone coming to see him, that’s strange.” The elf hesitated, Dorian’s estate was right there but, he needed to know what the men were saying so he hovered around the window, listening in.

“How so? He gets many guests these days.” The other man scoffed and threw his utensils down on the ground, a elf Aravas hadn’t seen before quickly picked them up. “I realize that.” That man stood up, arms crossed, a burning in his face. The other man let out a scoff and took a drink from his mug. “You aren’t jealous, are you?” Aravas felt a pain in his heart as it sunk down his chest. The standing man mockingly laughed and approached the window, Aravas held his breath. “I simply don’t want him to forget I am here, that’s all.” The sitting man set his mug down so loudly that Aravas flinched at the noise. “And what if his Inquisitor comes back, huh? Then what?” Aravas felt a burn of shame and hurt. He knew that meant the other man was Dorian’s lover, but what the man from before said was puzzling. “We haven’t talked about that, but from what I’ve gathered they aren’t together anymore.”

Aravas couldn’t listen anymore so he jumped from his position and ran to Dorian’s open window, slipped in and wiped away an on coming tear.

He was careful to close the window behind him before turning to study the room, what he saw made his mouth drop. It was an library that had to have covered the entire 2nd floor. Shelves were filled with books upon books, it was bigger than the Skyhold collection! Aravas removed his invisibility spell and turned to the shelf to his left, it reached from the floor to the ceiling and ever book was perfectly placed. The elf ran his fingers along the books, even from their spines he could tell they were well read and cared for. The Inquisitor turned to study all the shelves and their many books. There had to be hundreds possibly a thousand books here!

And he had to find one book or else many lives were to be lost. Luckily Dorian was very organized so Aravas knew he had to have a section on Dalish lore. He began making his rounds, passing books on Tevinter history, the Grey Wardens, the Champion of Kirkwall (the ones by Varric surprisingly) until he came across Dalish books. They were few that Aravas recognize, he never quite like learning what humans thought of Dalish and after the talking to Solas, he knew everything was wrong. He was browsing through the books, when something caught his eye.

A small box, decorated with lovely elven writings and paintings. Aravas knew this box well, a burning filled his stomach. He carefully picked it up and running his finger along the painting. “Ma’ Vhenan, Ma serannas.”  
—  
Aravas sighed as he sat working at his desk. Papers piled high and Josephine was just adding on more. Being Inquisitor he had hoped the paperwork would go to his advisors but there were still things he had to do. Filing reports mainly and they were extremely boring.

When he was about throw all the papers out the balcony, he heard his door open and up came his lover. Aravas huffed his anger out and gave Dorian the best smile he could muster. Obviously the man was able to see through it because he just return with a look. The elf groaned and buried his head in his hands. “I want to die.”

Dorian chuckled and approached the desk. “Now Amatus, that would just give your enemies the satisfaction they’re looking for.” Aravas pulled his head up and dropped his arms on his desk before eyeing the balcony. “Death by papers, great way for the Inquisitor to go.” The elf sighed before looking back down at his work. He reached for a pen when a gentle hand grabbed his chin and made him look up. Dorian was eyeing him gentle before trailing his hand to his lover hand. Aravas looked up to him, suspicious of what the other was doing. He felt tugs at his hand and the man tilted his head to the balcony. Aravas compiled and stood up, being pulled towards the outside.

They stepped out and the Inquisitor took in a deep breath. The fresh air nice and relaxing from his stuffy bedroom. Dorian chuckled and turned the elf to face him, the hand not holding his was tucked behind his back. Aravas glanced down at his lover’s hand then back up, eyebrow raised. “What is that?” The other squeezed the Inquisitor’s hand gently and pulled him in, wrapping an arm around Aravas’ waist. “Amatus, I couldn’t stop thinking about the amulet you had told me about, and how I wasn’t going to be able to find it.”

Aravas tensed at that, he really did not need Dorian to find out about it and where is was. His past lies would come crumbling down on him. It was enough he was hiding his anger, adding his past to it would be impossibly hard. “Sadly, I could not find it,” Aravas sighed happily and rested his head on his lover’s chest. Then he jerked his head up and made up an excuse, namely that it was dangerous and he wouldn’t want to lose Dorian over some amulet. Dorian just cocked his eyebrow but dropped it to continue his thought. “Since I cannot find the amulet, I decided to get you something that might help you not feel so…” He waved his hand up, searching for a word before snapping. “Homesick!” Aravas rolled his eyes lovingly before pulling away and propping his hands on his hips. “Ok? What is it?”

Dorian smiled widely as he pulled his hand from behind his back, revealing a small box. Aravas had to only glance at it before he let out a gasp. It was a Dalish music box, like one from his childhood, decorated with leaves and branches, a small halla was on it’s corner and the lid had a painting of the elven god June. Aravas reached out for it, and Dorian placed it gently in his hands. The elf studied the box before turning to the small turn key on the back.

The lid lifted up and music began playing. The notes were tuned and played beautifully. Immediately Aravas recognized the tune as “Mir Da’len Somniar”, a lullaby one of the caregivers would sing to all the children during the night to help fight away night terrors. The elf felt a tear go down his cheek and a warm hand wipe it away, he looked up at his lover.

Dorian had a gentle smile on his face, a knowing one as well as if he knew exactly what the other man’s reaction was going to be. “Oh shut up.” Aravas playfully giggled before throwing himself into his lover’s arms, hugging him tightly. The elf lifted himself up to Dorian’s ear and let out a whisper.

“Ma serannas.”  
\---  
Aravas smiled at the memory and traced along the branches on the branches, tears welling. Before he could really react he heard a door from the floor below him open and slam close, a dramatic sigh rang out from someone and the scraping of claws hit the ground.

“I swear, I hate shopping.”

  
It was Dorian.

 

“Who’s fault is it for going out everyday?”

And the man from the next house.

Aravas quickly replaced the music box and spun towards the window. He began making his way over when the sounds of small paws began running up the stairway in the far side of the room. Aravas looked to see the small dog, Da, jump up the last stair. The dog sniffed around before looking right at the elf and tilting his head. The Inquisitor was never the best with animals but he hoped maybe the inner elf in him could speak with the mabari. He raised his finger up to his mouth and let out a soft “Shhh.” and he held his breath. Aravas could hear conversation happening downstairs but was too scared to go closer to the stairs. He and the dog were just staring at each other. The elf carefully began to try making his way to the window but when he moved his body ever so slightly towards it, the dog barked loudly and bolted downstairs.

The Inquisitor launched towards the window, covering his head in his hood. As soon as he put his hand on the window he filled with dread. He looked back to the Dalish shelf. If he didn’t get that book, disaster would happen. Fighting his instincts to flee, Aravas went back to the shelf and started quickly browsing through the books. He heard Da barking loudly and Dorian trying to get him to get quiet. What was seconds felt like hours as the elf rummaged through the books but he then he spotted it. A very worn looking copy of Fen’Harel Ma Ghilana and he pulled it from the shelf. As he did however he knocked the music box with his elbow and it clattered to the ground.

Aravas heard everything downstairs go quiet and panic set in his stomach.

“Someone’s upstairs.”

The Inquisitor tried to get himself to move, to run but his body was paralyzed in fear. He heard to sets of footsteps begin to come up the stairs and he was screaming at himself to move but nothing responded. “Who’s there?” Aravas was only able to turn his head to look to the stairs from behind the bookshelf. He saw Dorian and the other man, both with staffs out and in ready stances. Seeing them made movement return to the elf’s body and before he realized it he was rushing to the window. He could hear yelling at him and when he reached his arm to open the window Aravas was knocked away by magic, the book in his mechanical hand flew from his grasp.

He hit the ground and let out a groan, he heard hurried footsteps towards him and when he was able to see a foot in his view and threw out a spell which knocked over the man coming towards him. Aravas pushed up from the ground and saw it wasn’t Dorian he knocked down but could see the mage from behind another shelf. Once the elf was up Dorian shot an ice spell at him in which Aravas narrowly avoided by jumping to the right. He scanned the ground once he was out of range and saw that the book was laying opened by the window. The Inquisitor went to grab it but was hit by a painful fire spell, he let out a yelp of pain before falling to the ground. He closed his eyes in pain, feeling the tears stream down his face. He felt the vibrations of feet coming towards him and when he opened his eyes, he was greeted by a foot to his face. He was knocked back slightly by the kick and he let out a painful groan. Aravas tried to get up but was once again kicked in the face, with the 2nd kick he felt his nose move. It was broken, again.

“Benson! Stop!”

The elf heard running and opened his eyes to see the boots that kicked him shoved aside and then he felt his collar be grabbed. He was pulled up, his hood still covering his face but he was able to look out and see Dorian face to face with him.

With Dorian this close he could see more so the hair that draped along his shoulders, the growth of his moustache and the aging in his eyes. He looked older and weary but still the man Aravas loved, and here they were together again.

“Now, tell me who sent you? Was it the Venatori? Perhaps the old followers of Corypheus? The Inquisition, I doubt it but still good to ask.” Aravas opened his mouth to speak but accidently spit out blood onto the other’s face. It must have looked like he purposely spit on him because the man, Benson, reacted by pushed down Aravas and giving him a powerful kick to the chest. He landed against a bookshelf, sitting up against it. Dorian yelled angrily and Aravas groaned loudly. “What the hell are you doing?” The elf could feel blood pouring out of his nose and maybe now from a wound on his chest. He coughed and let out a huff. This was getting nowhere and he didn’t have time for the facade anymore. Aravas lifted his head.

“Dorian.”

The man stopped arguing with Benson and turned quickly to look at the elf sitting. He knelt down to Aravas’ level. The Inquisitor raised his mechanical arm to his hood and pushed it back, revealing his face. Dorian let out a gasp and stumbling backed. “Aravas?” The elf nodded and pushed himself up to be face to face with Dorian again. The man had a horrified look on his face, one much like when he saw the Inquisitor’s hand beginning to kill him. The two stared at each other, years of love and hate flashing through their eyes. Aravas opened his mouth to speak but never managed to get any words out before Dorian pushed his lips to the elf’s.

The Inquisitor’s eyes widened and before he could do anything the other man pulled back quickly, eyes just as wide as his ex-lover. “Ar- Aravas, I’m sorry! I-I-I don’t know what came over me, I just… What happened to your hair?!? You said you’d never cut it...” The man began talking on, Aravas stop being able to hear clearly. The elf blinked back to reality and looked to the left of him, the book laying open. Aravas set his sight on that. Dorian was still rambling on but the elf began to stand, getting the mages attention. “Aravas?” The Inquisitor ignored him, clumsily stood and began stumbling towards the book. The other stayed back, Benson resting a hand on Dorian’s shoulder while he just watched Aravas make his way to the book.

When he reached it, the elf dropped to his knees, groan at the pain, and picked it up. For some strange reason the urge to flip through the pages came over him and he did so. As his fingers skimmed the pages, a sense of dread overcame him and he got to the final page.

It was ripped.

Aravas let out a horrified shriek and turned to Dorian and Benson. He must have looked like a madman, blood dripping from his face and his eyes wide with fright but he didn’t care. The Inquisitor got to his feet and ran to man on the ground and grabbed his collar.

“Who had this book last?!?”

Dorian stammered before Benson pulled him out of the elf’s grasped. In response, Aravas pushed Benson away (when I say push I mean, the bitch flew away) with magic and dropped down to Dorian. “Please! I have to know Dorian!” His ex-lover was stunned into silence, he had never seen Aravas do anything that insane to other being with magic. The elf let out a angry sob before slamming his head into Dorian’s shoulder, tears rolling down his cheeks.

“Please, tell me Dorian.”

“Theodore Enton.”

It wasn’t Dorian but Benson who answered. Both men looked back at him to see him standing, rubbing his head in pain. Everything froze in Aravas as he registered the name. He stood up slowly, his real hand squeezing in a fist. “Who did you just say?” Benson threw Aravas a disgusted look. “Theodore Enton, the magister who-” He didn’t finished because the Inquisitor rushed to the window and looked directly at the house he was held hostage at.

From around the curtains he could see a glowing of green and red. Whatever was happening in there was what he told Aravas about. Once again, the elf let out a horrified shriek and began working on opening the window but it refused to budge. “NO!” He began banging on the glass, attempting to break it. His fist did no damage so he looked to Dorian, still sitting on the ground almost blank faced. “GIVE ME YOUR STAFF!” With little hesitation, the mage threw it to Aravas who caught it. He turned back to the window and could see a much brighter glowing from the house. In a panic, the Inquisitor grasped his hand around the staff and used force magic, blowing out the window’s glass.

As soon as it was blown out, the light coming from the house filled everything around Aravas and he felt himself be knocked back by a unknown force. His head hit the shelf behind him and he could hear Dorian yelling for him. Before he could react another wave of force hit him and the Inquisitor blacked out.

—

Maybe causing the avalanche was a dumb idea, but then again, giving into Corypheus was an even shittier option. Aravas was lucky enough to fall into an abandoned mine that was perfectly placed in his way.

Once he woke up from the fall, a lot more shit was worse. The mark had… changed, while not painful, it had more power to it. It could open rifts now, kind of.

He left the mine only to find himself in a blizzard, weak, hungry, freezing and lost beyond belief. Walking for hours and even think about writing a letter if he were to die. Aravas actually began reciting what he was going to write but the opportunity never came.

Once he came across the warm embers, he knew that someone had to be close and as his legs gave out and heard Cullen yelling to others, he sighed in relief.

He dropped to his knees, thanked the gods then smacked his face into the snow, letting the darkness take him.

—

Aravas felt his body be pulled up and he was quick to open his eyes, trying to push back his handlers but his metal arm did not respond. He saw two elves, one with blazing white hair and then other a dirty blonde. The blonde had vallesin on his left side and a condescending smirk while the other had Lyrium markings on his chin and traveling down his body.

“Who the fu-“ Aravas stopped to rub his head, trying to get aware of his surroundings. He attempted to move his prosthetic arm but it refused to move. He looked down to it and saw it limply against his side, no glow to it. He looked back to the elves, the blonde smiling kindly while the other looking annoyed as if the mage was taking up too much of his time.

The blonde was the first to speak. “Inquisitor! We’re are here for a timely rescue!” He had a thick Antivan accent, the other spoke after him. “I doubt we could call that a timely rescue.” Tevinter accent. Aravas widened his eyes and looked around, searching for Dorian.

The bookshelves around them were fallen and it was impossible see anywhere beyond with dust and a strange red tint in the air. The Antivan elf tapped his shoulder. “As much as I Love standing around in danger, we need to move out of here, there’s monsters around here and our dear friends are waiting for us.” Aravas blinked in confusion. “Friends?” The Tevinter elf spoke up.

“Hawke and Varasa.” The Inquisitor let out a light gasp. “You must be Fenris,” the Tevinter elf nodded. “and you Zevran.” The blonde smiled but then turned to the window. “Yes but like I said, we need to leave now.” Aravas tried to glance around the room again. “Where’s Dorian?” But the two elves didn’t wait for him to finish the pushed him to the window, with mass intent and once the reached it the Inquisitor let out a horrified gasp.

There were grossly modified demons roaming the streets, the strange red dust covered everything and dead bodies piled into the streets. Aravas looked to the two who just grimly nodded. The elf shook his head and straightened himself. “Where are the others?”

Fenris opened his mouth to answer but a loud explosion did it for him. The three looked down to see the Champion of Kirkwall and the Hero of Ferelden, fighting side by side. Hawke had a staff in hand, pushing back the monsters and Varasa bow drawn and bombs dropping behind him with ever step. Then a mage Qunari joined them, using force magic to rip the monsters apart. Once most of the enemies had been cleared the looked to the window which the elves were standing at. Hawke waved dramatic before beckoning them down. Fenris was the first to go, jumping out the window and jumping down, Zevran followed but slide down and rolled off the roof. Aravas filled behind, careful to jump down and hold on to his arm.

He hit the ground with a grunt and looked up to see the others grouped around ready for combat. Hawke shot the Inquisitor a smirk before setting up a barrier around all of them. Aravas slipped over to them, careful to step over the demons laying dead around them. “What’s going on? Where’s Dorian? What are you all doing here? Why-” The elf was cut off by Varasa holding up his hand. “Andaran atish’an, easy Inquisitor, the time for questions will come.” The Grey Warden Commander carefully placed his bow on his back and gave Aravas a warm smile. One wasn’t returned. “Where is Dorian?” Hawke cleared his throat. “He and some other are hiding over there somewhere, cowering more like it.” He gestured to the very alley the elf had climbed through to get to the roof. Aravas stepped to that way but was blocked by Varasa. “Wait, there are runes everywhere. If you step on them you could lose another arm.” He looked the Qunari mage and gestured him over. “Da’len, would you be so kind as to clear a path for the man.” He complied and slowly walked over, Aravas looked to the other Dalish elf with a questioning look but he just smiled.

The Qunari waved his arm in front of him and runes lifted off the ground. Aravas gave a grateful nod before looking to the group. “Once I get him we have to leave, there’s no way just us can fight these things.” Hawke and Varasa nodded and before Aravas could say anything else and huge explosion came from above. All looked up to see demons being thrown up by magic from unknown mages. Aravas look this as his sign to go and dashed to the alleyway.

He slipped past a dead soldier on the ground before entering the alleyway. It was dark besides the strange glowing from the dead demons. Aravas cleared his throat. “Dorian?” A light flickered from the corner and the elf focused his attention there. While the lack of light did not help he could still make out two bodies, huddled together. He made his way to them, careful to avoid tripping on any corpses. He carefully dropped his prosthetic limb to light his way, using a gentle fire spell to help. He could now see Dorian and Benson, the ladder bleeding from a head wound and the other carefully applying pressure to the wound. Dorian looked up to Aravas before letting out a sigh of relief. The elf ignored the burning jealousy and fear in his stomach and kneeled down to the two. “We have to go.” Dorian nodded slowly, eyes focused on Benson. The other let out a pained groan before pushing himself up with the help of Dorian. Aravas reached his head to check the wound, accidently colliding with Dorian’s. Both men jumped their hands back and looked to each other for a moment before looking away, faces burning. The Inquisitor cleared his throat before gesturing to the exit. “There’s some waiting for us, it’s not safe here anymore.”

Once they emerged from the alleyway, they saw the group fighting away demons and possessed mages, people Aravas had passed as he made his way to the alley, dead people. He was quick to reenter the group. “I-I don’t understand?!? How are they-” The Qunari interrupted him. “Necromancy but at a much more powerful level, they all rose at the same time and just attacked us.” The Inquisitor looked to the others who were all exhausted looking and he gave a affirmed nod. “We need to leave, now.” Zevern, who had his chin rested on Varasa shoulder nodded. “Agreed but to where?” Aravas bit his lip before Hawke let out a excited gasp. Everyone looked to him, questioning expressions on their faces. “The forest! There’s an elf refugee camp from escaped slaves and servants.” Fenris let out a hum of agreement and Varasa nodded along. “That is where we must go then.” Dorian let out a huff and readjusted Benson who was resting in him. “I’ve never heard of anything like that.” Fenris let out an annoyed hiss before crossing his arms. “They wouldn’t tell you, their sole purpose is to escape magisters, not just let them follow.” Hawke grabbed ahold of the elf’s hand and gave it a warning squeeze. Dorian opened his mouth to argue but Aravas was quick to stop him. “We need to get going, it’s too risky being out in the open.” A silent agreement followed.

The group made their way to the forest entrance, careful to avoid any demons. Varasa and Zevern had taken lead, going through the shadows to direct the others. As they finally approached the forest entrance an eerie feeling overcame Aravas and he stopped looking around. It was the feeling of being watched he knew all too well, he gripped his prosthetic harder. “Someone’s watching.” Right as he spoke and force pushed the group from each other, all flying back. The elf went to stand when a hand gripped around his throat and dragged him along before lifting him up and slamming him against a wall. Aravas struggled to breath, wiggling around when his attacker became visible.

Theodore Enton.

While before he was a young man, it seemed as if he had aged many years, his skin sagged across his face and his hair seemed dead, flat. His green eyes flared with evil and he let out one of his chuckles. “Inquisitor, Inquisitor…” He shook his head in disprovement, like a parent disappointed in his child. Aravas gasped for air. “I gave you a simple job but it seems you cannot even do that.” The elf could feel tears welling up, his view began to darken. Theodore roared with laughter before throwing the man across the clearing, when he hit the ground Aravas felt the relief of air in his lungs. Enton approached him and leaned down over him. “Look around you Inquisitor,” He grabbed the elf’s head and made him see the destruction around, burning buildings and dying people everywhere. “This is the future Fen’Harel plans, and you did not stop him so I will.” Aravas grunted before pulling his face away. “If you want to stop him, then why are you doing what he wants?” Enton crossed his arms, a smirk plastered across his face. “To appeal him of course! Then when he accepts me, I shall defeat him! Becoming the champion for mankind and wiping out the elves from existence.” The Inquisitor could hear the truth in his words, he truly believed his own madness. “You mistake Solas for a foul but you are sorely mistaken.” Aravas pushed himself off the ground, standing eye to eye to Theodore. “He will never give into the likes of you, no one will.” Enton let out a maddening shriek before forming a blinding magic ball, one much like the one that had knocked Aravas out. Before he could launch it an arrow sped past both men. They looked to see Varasa and Zevern, bows drawn with anger brooding off the Grey Warden. “First you take my wardens, then you almost kill my family with you demons but you will not take my people.” Theodore aimed to the men when Aravas pushed him back with his good hand, knocking him to the ground. The Inquisitor turned to the two. “Get everyone to the forest now!” They nodded before going off and the elf returned his attention to Enton who was lifting himself off the ground. He reached for Aravas, shrieking all the while. The elf attempted to get away but was too slow and found himself stuck in the arms on the mad man, feeling pain drill into his body. A scream of pain followed while Theodore laughed. “You will fall to me Inquisitor and the world will never need to hear your name again when mine will be one their tongues. May history remember you as a traitor.”

Aravas felt life dripping away from him, much like rain water slowly dropping off a leaf but as he began to drift a scream came from somewhere in his mind. A woman, a scream he had heard in his nightmares and one that followed him throughout the fade. He never knew who it was or why it followed him but for some strange reason that made him fight back. The Inquisitor opened his eyes and began to push against Theodore. He was able to pull out of the grip and fall back, Enton letting out a confused yell. Aravas growled deeply. “Perhaps I will be remembered as a traitor,” He stood to his feet and looked to the man. “But I will make sure it is not your name they will remember as a hero.” The man let out another shriek before forming another bout of magic and aimed it to Aravas. “YOU WILL NOT STOP ME!”

and he set off the spell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Broooo
> 
> I love my angsty inquisitor, he's got issues but me too tf
> 
> so much writing, so tired
> 
> sorry doesn't go completely by lore
> 
> Translations  
> Ma Vhenan - My Heart  
> Ma serannas - My thanks  
> Andaran atish’an - Elven greeting
> 
> The music for the music box - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zl3CmzQY1So
> 
> Also come join me on tumblr...  
> dragonagegayz

**Author's Note:**

> YALLLL This has been in the works for about 3 months and I'm so happy I finally got it published. I love Dragon Age and I've wanted to write this forever, this is what got me into cosplaying and even though I have yet to finish a outfit it's the essences of my 1st outfit, an Inquisitor armor set! Anyway I really hope I can keep up with the story (I already have it all planed out just have to actually sit and write it)!
> 
> Kudos and Comments are always appreciated it really helps motivate me and actually want to write.


End file.
